Hetalia Zombies
by ipetit.diable12
Summary: Russia holds the meeting for the axis and allies, and they get attacked by zombies. AU rated M for safety. Sorry for the sucky summary but READ
1. Chapter 1: Going to Siberia

It sucked for all the countries when it was Russia's turn to hold the meeting, but they all had to take turns. Since the Axis and Allies made a treaty after the war they held meetings every month to talk about business. And this time it was Russia's turn, sadly.

"Russia, take me with you!" Belarus begged her brother, grabbing his arm.

"Belarus you don't need to come, why do you want to go anyway?" Russia asked shrugging his sister off.

"Brother, Siberia is so far away and what if you get hurt?" Belarus shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry I'll be back in two or three days, and if it makes you happy I'll call you if anything happens, da? " Russia said walking into his room and taking out his suitcase. He needed to pack warm.

"Fine, but you better come back in perfect condition or I'll crazy murder all the countries that went to that meeting." Belarus threatened and left the room.

"Doesn't she have Lithuania to bother?" Russia asked himself and started packing his winter clothes, even though it was the beginning of fall. But it was almost always cold in Siberia so he wasn't taking any chances, he had warned the other countries right?

"America, did you read this carefully, it says it's in Siberia; this has to be a set up." England said examining the letter he had taken from the Americans hands.

"It can't be, and anyway you don't think Russias that mean do ya?" America asked putting one of Frances crepes into his mouth, the whole thing,

"I don't know America, England does have a point though." Canada said softly and cut a piece off of a crepe he was eating.

"You guys just hate the dude!" America said.

"Did you just notice that?" England said taking a sip of tea. "I've hated the guy for years"

"Well maybe you should be the bigger person and be friendly." Canada suggested.

"Fine I'll try, I guess we had to go anyway." England said and took another drink of tea.

"Get packing everyone, we have to go to Russia's house first." France said coming into the dining room.

"Right now?" America asked.

"Yes, but not exactly right now maybe later today." France said smiling.

-The Day before the Axis and Allies Meeting-

Everyone was at Russia's house so they could go to Siberia, together. Not the best idea but it would work.

"Russia, do you have any pasta?" Italy asked smiling.

"Nyet, but we are to leave in three hours so we must eat now." Russia said and walked into the kitchen, everyone slowly followed. "I have prepared a Traditional Russian meal so eat up."

Everyone slowly sat down and eyed the food. On the table were dumpling, several soups, different types of meat, and some salad.

"Uh, where are the burgers?" America asked breaking the awkward silence. Several people sighed and face-palmed and others had no reaction.

"This is a Traditional Russian meal, da? We did not eat burgers then." Russia said doing his creepy smile. He took one of dumpling and eats it, phew it wasn't poisoned. Everyone took some food and ate; it was fine until someone came in.

"Big brother, why must you go to the shipwreck, what's so special about that place?" Belarus said coming in to take some of the plates that were empty.

"It means a lot to me and I need something from it." Russia said.

"Da, but why bring these fools along?" Belarus said.

"Fools?" Everyone said in choir.

"Well it depends; can any of you kill three men at once with a knife?" Belarus said and gave everyone a cold glare. A few nodded no and others scoffed. "My point exactly"

"Please don't mind my sister; she's just had a bad day." Russia apologized once she left. "Lithuanians been gone for longer than he planed and he won't answer his phone."

The awkward silence started again and everyone ate their Russian food. After everyone finished they went to the living room to wait for the jet.

"China," Russia called from the other room. "Come in here, da?"

"C-coming" China gulped and walked into the other room.

"What are we suppose to do for the next two hours?" America asked

"Just enjoy yourself, da?" Russia said from the other room. No one even wanted to know what was going on. Anyway, there was a small TV, a giant book shelf all in Russian, and a couple couches.

"This sucks all the TV stations are in Russian!" America complained, turning off the TV.

"Well we are in Russia." Canada said softly.

"Yea but seriously they invented subtitles right?" America said and sat on the couch, slouching as usual. He brought out his iphone4 that Japan had gave him, it was nice having friends. America was just scanning through random websites until a certain French man sat next to him.

"Mon cher," France said and hugged America.

"Yea?" He responded not looking up from his phone.

"You're going to sit next to me on the plane, oui?" France asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" America asked, locking his phone.

"J'ai eu le sentiment vous dirais que." France said and kissed America. Then England hit France on the head with a thick book.

"Get a room!" England said.

"Don't be jealous Iggy" America teased.

'I'm not bloody jealous!" England said and stormed off into the other room, Japan got up and followed.

Now the only people in the room were Germany, Italy, America, and France. For an about an hour the four sat quietly and didn't do much. In the second long hour England and Japan came back in and sat on a couch together. Then another long hour of wait, the grand father clock's seconds seemed to take forever. At the end of the second hour China and Russia joined everyone in the sitting room. Russia checked his watch once he sat on one of the couches with china on his lap.

"I believe our jet is coming here soon, da?" He said and leaned back in his chair. About half an hour went by before Russia's phone rang, he answered on the last ring.

"Hello?" Russia answered; the person on the other side said something that no one but Russia could hear. "We'll be out in a few minutes, da?" He said and hung up.

"It is time to go, da?" Russia said and everyone stood and stretched, then went to get their bags from the back room. Once they had their bags they went to the back yard, there was a small plane waiting for them, some people from the plane took their bags and helped them inside as if in a hurry. After everyone was inside the pilots started up the plane, when the plane was in the air the countries looked at what was they're last look at society for a while.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to the fight

-Chapter 2-

When the plane landed Russia was the only one awake, China was sleeping on his shoulder, and he softly shook him.

"China we're here." Russia whispered and kissed China's cheek. China slowly opened his brown eyes and yawned.

"It's cold, aru." China said and stretched.

"We're in Siberia now, da?" Russia said and hugged China, attempting to warm him. The lights went on in the cabin and everyone else woke up, the cabin was filled with yawns and conversations. The countries grabbed their luggage and started got off the plane.

"Um, where are we going to go?" America asked once they were out of the plane.

"There," Russia said and pointed to one a building to the left. The building was made of bricks and was only two stories and was the only thing there except a few ships wrecked into the rocks. "It is a very important building, da?"

"Mr. Russia, sir, we found her in the back of the plane." The pilot said with Belarus next to him.

"Belarus, why did you come!" Russia said and sighed.

"Brother I did not want to leave you and you know what's up here!" Belarus said.

"Well, the plane isn't going back to Russia so I guess you'll have to stay…" Russia said and started walking to the building they were staying in with his luggage. The walk from the landing strip wasn't far from the building it only took 10 minutes or so.

China noticed on the walk that Belarus was carrying two black brief cases with something written in Cyrillic with the numbers 115 before it, he wondered what it meant. When they got to the building Russia opened the door and went inside, the lights were off.

"Looks like the powers out, I guess we have to go and turn it on…" Russia said after he flipped a switch.

"Where is the circuit box, aru?" China asked when he entered the cold room.

"Um, it's in the basement but I can't remember where…" Russia said and everyone else entered.

"Brother I remember where the circuit box is; it is in the tunnels remember!" Belarus said and closed the door behind her.

"That's right; um can you do it sestra?" Russia asked.

"Da, I will be back in no time!" She said and ran for the stairs.

"Someone needs to go with her, there are a lot of things down there and don't want her getting hurt." Russia said and turned to the others. No one volunteered, but Russia didn't expect volunteers. "Ok then, America assist my sister."

"What, why me?" America said.

"Because I don't like you, now go." Russia said and grinned.

"Fine, but France is coming with me." America said and started for the stairs dragging France. They found Belarus as she crawled into the tunnel.

"I don't think either of us can fit in there mon cher." France said and examined their size and the tunnels entrance.

"Let me do it I'm fine on my own." Belarus said and kept crawling. When she found the power box she turned on her flash light. She tried to pry the box on the wall open but it wouldn't budge, so she waked the hinges off with the flash light, that broke when she did this, and turned on the lights, heat and electricity. She was going to please her brother, she knew she was. She crawled out of the tunnel and met the other two. They went back to the foyer with everyone else who were warming up on the couches.

"Good work sistera!" Russia said actually hugged his sister, there were a few gasps and some 'wow…'s. everyone sat down and it was quiet for a few minutes, then strange noises came from down stairs.

"I believe we have company." Belarus whispered to her brother a little too loud.

"Company?" England asked, shifting in his seat.

"You didn't think this place was abandoned, did you?" Russia asked temptingly and smiled; he walked down the hall and to the left and everyone followed. Russia opened a vault that was loaded with guns, grenades, claymores, and even some guns things none of them knew.

"Germany, you are familiar with zombies, da?" Russia asked, a few countries said 'Zombies!'

"Um, yea I've experimented with it before…" Germany responded and looked down.

"Good, now I don't have to work with seven idiots." Russia said grabbing a Famas from the vault and grabbing four magazines. He also grabbed ten frags and put them in his coat pocket. "Basically fight until we either die or we escape da?"

A few people grunted and others were out of words. Belarus grabbed a Galil from the vault and one of the unknown guns. "I'll take the mgnovjennogo ubiyestva gun." Belarus said.

"Da, we should all have one just in case but I guess only two is good." Russia responded.

"What's the what ever gun you are talking about?" America asked.

"The mgnovjennogo ubiyestva gun, it mean instant kill in Russian, it can kill any living thing in one shot. But the any living thing happens to include us, so anyone who wants to use it must have perfect aim." Russia said.

"And why do you trust her?" America asked.

"Because I trained her myself, da?" Russia said and went into the other room, and Belarus followed.

"Guess we should get guns…" America said and went inside the vault. He picked out an AK47 and some frags, the others grabbed other guns suiting they're ways of fighting and frags then headed to the foyer. When the entered Belarus had just shot the head off a zombie, a few people gasped.

"Little late are you?" Belarus said and reloaded. She smiled and shot another zombie coming from the basement stairs until it fell to the ground like the others. The floor had splatters of blood and zombie bodies all over the place.

"That's gross." England said and stood away from a body.

"Don't be such a girl England!" America said.

"Says the one who's scared of ghosts!" England argued.

"Now isn't the time to fight, we need to get killing." Russia said and shot another zombie. "There should be a spot where zombies are coming in on the other side of the house, a group of four go there and the rest of us will stay here. Group two will need a brief case and Belarus will go with you."

"I'll go," Germany said and grabbed a brief case.

"I will too!" Italy said and saluted.

"I guess I will go too," Japan said joining his original Allies.

"Perfect, Belarus go with them you know how to use to antidote." Russia said and shot a few zombies. The four left and the others with Russia helped hold off; England couldn't help but worry about Japan but tried not to let it distract him.

"England, behind you!" France said and started shooting a zombie that came from behind him, but before it died it scratched England's back. The Brit screamed in pain and fell over grabbing his back. It burned worse then fire, worse than what he had though hell felt like. The burn felt like it was inside him, not from the outside.

"Get the brief case China and hold off while I revive England." Russia said.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Ends, Survival Starts

_** Authors note: I'm so happy, people have favorited my story ^.^ sorry I'm new to fanfiction and my writing sucks, review please and thank you or rather merci~ And yes I did forget to put Canada in Dx I'm France and I forgot him : I'm sorry Canada I'll magically put you in the next chapters, but anyway enjoy my sucky writing~**_

Chapter 3

China handed Russia the brief case and Russia pulled out a syringe with a yellow-green liquid. He shook the syringe and flicked the needle; there were a few bubbles that indicated that it was ready for use. He stuck the needle in England's arm with out warning, and the Brit screamed louder.

"Shut up, your screaming is annoying, da?" Russia said and took the needle out and put it back in the brief case. "Ok wait a few minutes and you should be good."

Russia grabbed his Famas and went back to killing the zombies, after a half hour of endless fighting the floor was covered in bodies and blood. Everyone except Russia wondered how they were still sane.

-The Axis and Belarus-

Germany shot the head off of the last zombie and reloaded his gun. The room went silent except for the sound of the four of them panting; taking advantage of the break they all reloaded their guns.

"We have to go back to Russia, now." Belarus said and walked into down the stairs to the foyer where Russia was. "Brother we have to leave this building and go to the bunker."

"Why the bunker, what if they can get in from there, and then were trapped." Russia said.

"Well we can't stay here." Belarus pointed out.

"True, and I'm pretty sure were all tired, da, to the bunker." Russia said and started walking but didn't abandon his gun and held it up just in case. Everyone followed with their luggage and guns, once they were there Russia opened the doors using a key. When everyone was inside he closed the door and turned on the lights on. The bunker wasn't very big but it fit their needs, it had a long room with five queen sized beds and plenty of blankets. The bunker also had a bathroom full equipped with toiletries and a full shower and bath. The last room in the bunker was a kitchen which had some canned food and other food that wouldn't go bad, and water. It was as if Russia planned this.

"Germany and I call the shower first~!" Italy said running to the bathroom and dragged Germany with him. Everyone else ate what was available until the two came out and took turns showering (but not together). Once everyone was showered they sat down all together and discussed plans for tomorrow.

"Tomorrow we need to go to the ship, but we need a group to stay here and protect the bunker." Russia said.

"Ve~ why don't we just call for help?" Italy suggested.

"First we don't have a phone that will get bars up here and two who would come all the way to Siberia just to save 10 people that were attacked by 'zombies', no one is going to believe us." Russia explained which was followed by a silence, until Canada spoke up.

"Isn't there another way to get help?" Canada asked.

"Well, I do believe there are flares or something like that on the bottom of one of the ships." Russia said, "We could use them to signal for help but I'm pretty sure that won't help da?"

"We'll find out in the morning right now I can barely keep my eyes open." Belarus said in between yawns and went to one of the beds.

"Wait, there are only five beds." America pointed out.

"Oh darn, looks like we have to share the bed with someone, da?" Russia said, he grabbed China's wrist and dragged him to one of the beds. (Note: the beds are in one room)

"Ow, don't grab me so tight, aru!" China said as he was being dragged. Everyone pretty much slept with the person they were dating, except for poor Canada who was stuck with Belarus. 'Why is she so damn scary?' Canada thought to himself and hugged Kumajiro tighter, it was bad enough he was freezing to death. During the night Canada kept waking up to the sound of pounding on the door, he would hug the polar bear tighter and try to convince himself he's hearing things and then fell back asleep.

-In the Morning-

Canada opened his blue eyes and yawned, he looked at the clock on the wall which he hopped was right because it read 9:00pm. He searched with his hands for Kumajiro but the bear wasn't there, instead he saw that Belarus was sleeping right next to him. 'She probably got really cold right?' He thought to himself and got out of the bed, the floor was so cold Canada slipped on his boots after barely touching it. Canada walked silently across the room to the bathroom and tried to be as quiet as possible and shut the door. After he did what he needed to do he fixed his messed up hair and opened the door to leave the bathroom. He went and sat at the small table in the kitchen, he yawned from time to time and noticed he should go back to sleep. Canada went back to the bed and lay down. He took off his glasses and put them under the bed so he wouldn't step on them. When he turned back to the bed and tried sleeping but there was a pounding on the door again. He wished someone else would wake up so then he wouldn't feel so alone, like always. Canada laid there for a an hour before anyone else got up, the first person was France.

"Papa!" Canada said and got up and hugged him, France returned the hug.

"Good morning Canada, did you sleep well?" France asked and yawned.

"N-not really I kept waking up at night…" Canada replied, "And I can't find Kumamaro."

"Don't you mean Kumajiro?" France said and walked to the kitchen. Canada gave France a confused look and France just waved as if to say never mind. Slowly all the countries woke up and ate what they had.

"So what's the plan for today, aru?" China asked.

"Well, if we want to get the flares, we need to go to the ship, or we could just hold out here." Russia said and yawned.

"Isn't the bottom of the ship submerged in water?" Belarus asked.

"Da, but its only part of the ship and we have to go through it to get to the flares. So who wants to take a swim?" Russia said and smiled, no one volunteered yet again so Russia chose. "Fine then, we'll spin the bottle."

Russia got a bottle of vodka from the fridge and chugged it, (everyone's thoughts were either WTF or wow…) when it was empty he spun the bottle and it landed on China.

"I'm too old for this, aru!" He protested.

"It's just a little cold water, da?" Russia said and wrapped his arms around China and lightly kissed his neck; the Chinese's face went red and he gave in.

"Fine, I'll do it." China said and hid his face. Russia smiled and spun the bottle again, it landed on England.

"Bloody hell, I'm not going into that water!" England exclaimed.

"You must do it, kol kol kol." Russia said and raised his pipe, threatening to beat the Brit.

"Fine I'll do it but not because you told me to!" England said and stormed off to the bathroom.

"Anything to keep your pride England…" Russia said.

**Authors Note: yea sorry I really just wanted to upload this and ended it here -3- Hope you like and please review! **


End file.
